shadowofwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Fortress
Fortresses are fortified positions that are used to rule over a region and are central to Shadow of War. Hierarchy Each fortress, and by extension the region it's situated in is ruled by an Overlord, secondary only to one of the rings wearing powers of Mordor. In addition, each Fortress has 2-6 Warchiefs dedicated to its defense. Due to the importance of their task, each of these Warchiefs is also assigned bodyguards to defend him. Each Warchief also generally has a particular area of the defenses assigned to him. Sieges At several points throughout the game, Talion will have to assault or defend one of Mordor's Fortresses. During a siege, the attacking army must first breach the Fortress wall. Once inside, their objective will be to capture several victory points, one for each Warchief assigned to the fort. Once all of them are captured, what happens depends on whether Talion is attacking or defending the Fort. Sieges are also part of the Multiplayer, where one player can assault another's fortress with its chosen Overlord, Warchiefs, bodyguards and upgrades. Assaults When Assaulting a Fortress in the main game, Talion will have the option to take out the Warchiefs ahead of time, disabling the upgrade associated with them and preventing them and any bodyguards they had from appearing during the assault, though this will not affect the number of victory points that must be captured. Before beginning an assault, Talion will be able to choose several Captains as Assault Leaders. The number he can choose is determined by the number of Warchief slots the Fortress has. These Captains will appear personally during the siege, and will be able to provide upgrades to the assault force. Once all of the victory points are captured, Talion will enter the throne room alone and confront the Overlord and his followers. When the overlord is defeated, the siege is won. Upgrades: First Assault leader: Support Troops * Sappers: * Armored Cavalry: * Olog-Hai: Second Assault leader: Additional Troops * Savage Host: * Defender Host: * Hunter Host: Third Assault leader: Siege Beasts * Fiery Siege Beasts: * Poisonous Siege Beasts: * Cursed Siege Beasts: Fourth Assault leader: Beasts * Shelob's Brood: * War Graug: * Wild Drake: Fifth Assault leader: Archers * Fire Archers: "Archers ignite their arrows to rain fire on their targets." * Farsight Archers: "Archers can shoot their targets at greater ranges." And arrow travel is instantaneous, allowing them to kill without triggering last chance. Similar to the nemesis trait Sniper Shot. * Mounted Archers: "Archers ride caragors, giving them increased mobility." Sixth Assault leader: * Inspiring Banners: * Overpower: Defenses Once Talion has captured a Fortress, he can select a new Overlord. The Overlord's tribe will determine certain characteristics of the Fortress. Once the Overlord is selected, several Warchiefs will be selected automatically. The Overlord and Warchiefs can be changed at any time. When planning to defend a fortress, Talion can not only select defensive upgrades but also form an assault force. Unlike when he is attacking, Captains must first be assigned as Warchiefs, before any can be selected for the assault force, and the assault force will be filled in backward from its usual order. In addition, the attacking force will be lead by Warchiefs. Whenever a Warchief is killed or a victory point is captured, a new Warchief will appear through a breach in the wall until the attacking force runs out of Warchiefs. If all victory points are captured, the Overlord will leave his throne room and join the battle to retake his castle. Upgrades: Overlord: Walls * Stone Walls: "Solid stone walls to repel attackers." * Reinforced Stone Walls: "These stone walls have been strengthened to increase resistance to attack." * Metal Walls: "Strengthened and reinforced with thick iron plating, these walls can withstand a tremendous amount of damage." First Warchief: Gates * Iron Gates: * Poison Spouts: "Clouds of toxic gas boil from cunningly placed mouths on the walls, blistering and choking attackers as they try to climb up." *Fire Spouts: Second Warchief: Additional troops * Savage Host: "The defending army is bolstered with Savages, ax-wielding shock troops." * Defender Host: * Hunter Host: "The defending army is bolstered by Hunters, who hurl jagged spears that are especially deadly against Beasts." Third Warchief: Siege Beasts * Fiery Siege Beasts: * Poisonous Siege Beasts: "The defending army fields Siege Beasts whose projectiles create toxic clouds that choke attacking Siege Beasts and monsters. * Cursed Siege Beasts: "The defending army fields siege beasts that pummel Assault Leaders and their minions with dark, crippling artillery fire. Fourth Warchief: Beasts * War Caragors: * Hellfire: "Gates are guarded by caged drakes whose breath incinerates attackers." * War Graug: "A War Graug defends the fortress, eager to crush and devour all attackers." Fifth Warchief: Battlements * Spiked Walls: "Walls are Augmented with spikes that prevent attackers from climbing them. * Fire Archers: * Farsight Archers: "Archers can shoot targets at greater ranges, eliminating more enemies before they reach the fortress." Sixth Warchief: * Poison Mines: "Attempts to reach your victory points are hampered by toxic mines that blister and choke attackers." * Fire Mines: "The approach to the fortress is littered with volatile mines to incinerate and terrify attackers. Category:Locations